


Howdy, ma'am

by TrickyJerseyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel is a handyman, Gabriel likes games, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Kitchen Sex, Loud Sex, Mentions of Sam and Dean - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, countertop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Gabriel is tired of plans getting in the way of sexy time. Time to fix that.





	Howdy, ma'am

 

Just because it had technically been his idea in the first place didn’t mean he had to like it, at least not right now. And just when the hell did she care about a wedding anyway? It seemed like just yesterday they were all arguing with her about having one at all, and then all of a sudden it was dressing fittings and cupcake towers and forever going off to appointments with “the girls” and his brother, leaving him behind to entertain the knuckleheads and her crabby uncle. And since those three had decided the best possible wedding present was a finish to the endless restoration projects, there was even more work involved than there had been before this all started. All he wanted was a celebration with the woman he loved. But instead he was outside, sweating and covered in sawdust while the guys were at Home Depot, the girls were meeting with florists, and Tia was inside looking up china patterns. It was enough to make an archangel want to snap himself up a couple of scantily-clad helpers and fuck right off to Polynesia. 

 

Well, not really. But it’s the principle of the damn thing. 

 

Gabriel huffed and threw down the handsaw he had been using. This was bullshit. The house was empty of guests for the first time in weeks. Why in the name of all that is holy was he outside while Tia was inside? They should both be inside, engaging in some very unholy activities of the kind that had become more scarce with a house full of visitors and wedding plans and constant interruptions. There should be nakedness and whipped cream and no worries about being quiet. He was tired of being quiet. 

 

And it was time to do something about it.  

***

Tia was flipping through a notebook and jotting down corrections here and there when there came a knock at the door. There had been lots of knocks at the door lately, with endless packages and gifts being dropped off as the big day drew closer. She expected more of the same when she opened the door. 

 

It was not the UPS guy. It was, in fact, her beloved, standing on their front porch in jeans, a tshirt, his glasses, his fedora, and his toolbelt. Before she had a chance to say a word, he smiled and said in a slight Southern accent, “Ma’am. I’m here to fix the cabinets.”  

 

Tia blinked and opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. A slow smile crept across her face as she realized what was happening. “Oh,” she said, affecting a slightly prim voice and posture. “Oh, yes, thank you for being so prompt. It’s so...hard to find a good handyman. Especially for a woman all on her own.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for, ma’am,” he said as he stepped past her. He smelled like sawdust and the summer sun, and that burnt sugar scent that was all him. She inhaled deeply and didn’t need to play-act her reaction to it. Archangel pheromones did not fuck around. 

 

He turned to look at her, and she could tell he knew exactly what he was doing. This was going to be good. “I know you came about the cabinets, but as it happens there are a few other things I could use some assistance with, if you don’t mind.” She fluttered her eyelashes a little. “Things I could do myself, but it’s always better with a little help.”

 

“Of course,” he said. “I’m very, very happy to help. I’m a helpful guy.”

 

She brushed past him, beckoning him to follow. “Right this way to the kitchen.”

 

She led him to the counter by the sink--it was the closest set of cabinets. She leaned back against the countertop and said, “It’s the hinges, I think. They’re just so... tight.”

 

He stood close, his chest inches from hers as he leaned slightly over her to pretend to look at the cabinets. “Sometimes tight is good.”

 

She rested her hands lightly on the toolbelt, right by his hips. “Very,” she murmured. “But I thought maybe you could get on up in there, loosen things up a little. Help a girl get a nice, smooth opening.”

 

Gabriel lifted her up onto the counter. He put his hands on her bare thighs--she was still wearing a bathrobe and one of his t-shirts, not having bothered to get dressed that morning--and pushed them apart so he could stand between them. “Are we still talking about your cabinets, ma’am?”

 

“I did say I needed a few other things,” she said. She crossed her legs behind his back and scooted herself to the edge of the counter so that he was flush against her. “And I believe you said you were a helpful guy.”

 

He began mouthing her neck, marking a trail to her ear. “Happy to help,” he murmured. “So very, very happy.”

 

Tia moaned in anticipation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair. “I love a helpful man.”

 

“I will be very helpful,” he promised. “Let me start by helping you off with these.” He reached his hands under the bathrobe and onto her hips, swiftly removing her panties so he could stroke between her legs. “How’s that?”

 

“Oh that definitely helps.” Tia kissed him, hard and hungry. She unbuckled first the toolbelt, then his jeans, pushing them down his hips so she could do a little stroking of her own. He groaned against her mouth and she smiled. “I can be helpful too,” she whispered.

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the handy one,” he grinned. He slipped a hand under her shirt to palm her breast and gently pinch her nipple. He kissed her again. “You want to move this upstairs, ‘ma’am’?”

 

“I don’t want to wait that long to feel your cock in me,” she said.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Gabriel said. He slipped two fingers inside her, feeling how ready she was for him, then put both his hands on her hips to steady her as he pushed in. He groaned immediately at the feel of it. “Oh, fuck, I am so grateful for wedding errands right now.”

 

She crossed her ankles behind his back, digging her heels against him to push him in deeper. “Did you lock the front door?”

 

He snapped his fingers. “Thanks for the reminder. But if they knock, they’re gonna have to wait.”

 

“Fuck yes, they will.” Tia kissed him again. She reached an arm up to grab a cabinet handle, trying to give herself more leverage to meet his thrusts. She let out a short, harsh shout.

 

“Fuck, yes, Gigi,” Gabriel groaned. “I missed that. I love that. Do it again.” He pulled back, then thrust back in roughly,  making her scream. “Yes, baby.”

 

“You’re not the only one who missed that,” she said breathlessly. She pulled his hair when he made her gasp, then she moved her hand to his chest, pinching one of his nipples and giving it a tug; she let out a satisfied hiss of breath when he yelped her name. “Yes…” She pressed herself against his chest, her mouth on his neck, tongue running over skin to the place where neck met shoulder, the place where she bit him just as she thrust her hips in a sharp snap.

 

His left hand slammed against a counter door. “Gigi…” He growled her name. “I can’t…”

 

“Then don’t,” she breathed. “But do it faster, Oh god, so fucking close, baby, please.” The heat between her legs was building, the tightening inside her so good it was almost painful.

 

His hand was flat against her lower back; he pushed just slightly, angling her hips so that he could push in as far as possible. He thrust hard and fast. She screamed on the third one and gripped his shoulder tight enough to draw blood. He barely made it to five, shouting her name as he came so powerfully it made him slam his hand against the cabinet door, splintering the wood.

 

They leaned against each other as they slowly regained control of their breathing. Gabriel looked up at the cabinet and smiled. “Shit. Now I really do have to fix the cabinets.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Tia said. The cabinet door handle she had been holding was now swinging from one screw. “But you’re still a damn good handyman.”

 

He kissed her forehead. “Shower?”

 

She sighed. “I was hoping for round two, but I suppose we should be clean and dressed since everyone is bound to be back soon.”

 

His smile became a grin as he snapped his fingers. “Ooops, there’s a minor fender bender on the road. That’s gonna tie up traffic for a while.”

 

“What a shame,” she said. “You know, I do have a few more things that I could use a handyman for…”

 

“I’ll wear the toolbelt.”

 

“And nothing else.”


End file.
